Senki Zesshou Symphogear DX
"In Song, We Unite-And Friendships Restored..." ''- tagline'' Senki Zesshou Symphogear DX (戦姫絶唱シンフォギアDX, Suberb Song of the Valkries Symphogear DX) is the fourth season of Symphogear. It centers around Hibiki and her team battling a familiar friend... Story It was 2 years since the alchemy incident. A year after, a young girl with midnight hair and crimson eyes enters the scene. She finds Hibiki. She joins S.O.N.G. Nōto Sorano. The attuned girl with faith on her side. Storms, battles. Cities are being destroyed by a power seemingly from a relic... The fallen wing flies again. And the battle for love, song, and trust begins. Shield yourself from the wrath. Character Designs Symphogear TachibanaDX.png TsubasaDX.png YukineDX.png CEveDX.png KirikaDX.png ShirabeDX.png Noto DX New.png Screen Shot 2017-08-05 at 11.51.39 AM.png Duran-KazanariDX.png Civilian HibikiCivilDX.png TsubasaCivilDX.png ChrisCivilDX.png MariaCivilDX.png KirikaCivilDX.png ShirabeCivilDX.png MikuCivilDX.png DarkKanadeCivilDX.png Other Episodes Episode 1 - Breath of Sound The episode begins with a young girl running from a pack of Noise. She is seemingly cornered when Kanade and Tsubasa save her life, and teaches her the mantra she'd use for the rest of her life. In the present, the users save people from a nuclear factory fallout, and the users manage to get the people and the vechile they are in up into the sky, far from the explosion. Suddenly, Maria's team runs out of LiNKER, and they start falling. The explosion and the fall make the girls go temporarily deaf, yet they sing 'Winds of Axia' anyway, rescuing the people. Later, they all go visit Kanade's grave for her birthday, Chris lamenting about how she was involved in the plan to kill her. At school, a new student comes in. After she tries to stop a bully from harassing a girl, She meets Hibiki, who quickly decides to introduce her to her friends. It is revealed her name is Nōto Sorano, and is the niece of Boss Lady at the newly reopened Flower Cafe. When a strange bunch of creatures similar to Noise invade the restaurant after school, Chris and Tsubasa save them, and Nōto recognizes them. She then faints from a blow to the head. She is then introduced to S.O.N.G. due to her knowledge of the Symphogear users. She feels conflicted with Chris and the other girls, feeling like she should be the Senpai of the others as well but doesn't know how to. While observing the reconstruction of the relic Svalinn, another noise-like monster attacks. When Chris is seemingly down, Nōto protects her, and activates Svalinn. Episode 2 - Shield Yourself, or Myself? Nōto is astonished she has a Gear, and everyone else is even more astonished she can use it without LiNKER. Taking the brute force until the monster is destroyed by the others and saving Chris' life, Nōto is accepted as a reserve Gear until she is more adapted. After quite the funny and heartwarming training montage between the girls, an Atranach army attacks Lydian. They are being led by three woman wearing Faust Robes, who calls themselves Saint-Germain, Prelati, and Cagliostro. After a battle between the team and the Germain's armada, she is stopped from killing Tsubasa by a mysterious figure using light alchemy-who reveals herself to be Kanade. Tsubasa runs towards her in happiness, eyes closed and ready for a hug, before being sliced at the hip by Kanade's lance. Kanade declares she is the true user of Gungnir. Episode 3 - It's Been A Long Time A flashback occurs as Elfnien and Aoi scan and recover the data from Ver's chip, which is an ability to create LiNKER and the supposedly lost formula for Black Arts. In the present, Kanade states she has returned to reclaim her rightful place. Tsubasa, in disbelief, doesn't fight back, and Kanade leaves, saying it isn't time to fight them now. As Tsubasa's wounds are tended to, Maria is tasked to snap Tsubasa out of her shock. After many attempts, Maria reluctantly resorts to slapping her and holding the idol up by her hospital shirt, saying the Kanade she saw wasn't hers. Tsubasa breaks down as Hibiki watches from the crack of the door. Later, the girls are ambushed by Prelati, and transform to fight them off. Despite their attempts, Kirika is mind-controlled for a moment by Prelati herself, and Shirabe manages to drive her out of Kirika by kissing her. The two finally start an explicit relationship. Later, Kanade is seen holding a piece of Igalima and Shul Shagana, and holds up her hand, alchemy preformed, while her subordinate Saint-Germain watches from a distance. Episode 4 - Serenade Quickly, S.O.N.G. is alerted to Atranach activity downtown. The alchemist leading them, revealed to be Cagliostro, challenges Maria while S.O.N.G. is observing the situation, and the latter accepts. She decides to use her trump card and activates her Ignite Module. This leads to a battle that devastates a third of the district, and the other users are dispatched to protect the citizens. Maria realizes to her horror that she is unable to protect both the citizens and fight back, leading to casualties. In response to Maria's reaction, Cagliostro activates her most powerful attack, attacking with intense force and defeating her. Chipping off a piece of a wounded Maria's armor, she later presents it to Kanade, who appears to have a collection wired together onto a clear-colored relic pendant. Episode 5 - Renewed Hatred Maria is recovering from her injuries as the rest try and figure out what the enemy wants. Chris wonders if it is some elaborate plan like Carol's. Meanwhile, in the ruins of last season's battle, workers are investigating a hole deep in the ground going off a strange light. From the distance a pair of doll-like eyes stare and then run away. Nōto is then seen training again in a simulation, although she fails when she finds herself alone in the fighting. Maria then is released from the hospital (still sore, as her arms are bandaged), and is happily greeted by Hibiki. Later, in another part of town, a mysterious woman asks for the newspaper and walks into an alley, reading it with child-like curiosity. She the mutters something about having to find S.O.N.G. Miku is in class when a sudden earthquake hits, and she disappears. Hibiki is dispatched to save several citizens from a falling building. She arrives on the scene and sees it's a trick, and calls for backup. Before it can arrive Miku is shoved near the building's edge and a figure appears who looks almost exactly like Serena Cadenzavna Eve. Back at HQ, Maria mutters her name softly. Episode 6 - And You'll Be Safe The new Gear User introduces herself as Serene. Much to everyone's shock, she owns the supposedly destroyed relic Durandal, used for her own Faust Robe. Shirabe and Chris arrive and Miku is saved, but Shirabe cuts off most of Serene's hair, which causes her to activate her Faust Robe and she tries to kill Tsubasa, but Hibiki intervenes. Meanwhile, a familiar pair of eyes watches from the distance. After Serene retreats, Hibiki reunites with Miku, who said 'she knew she could do it', and hitch a ride on a helicopter to S.O.N.G. HQ. The mysterious woman from before sneaks on with them. As the Users discuss and plan out the team and their tactics (with Tsubasa once again drawing them in a very comedic fashion), Shinji is seen restocking his weaponry system when he is interrupted by the same woman, who has shed her trench coat and hat. She introduces herself as Selipha-and she is an Autoscorer. Episode 7 - Extraction And Emotion A flashback reveals that Selipha was a scrapped Autoscorer meant to fight Hibiki, but a flaw in her programming caused her to disobey Carol and hide within the Chateau. She snuck away during it's fall and was inspired by Hibiki's song. In the present, Shinji shoots her but she deflects the bullets, pleading for them to reason with her. Shinji ties her up and much to everyone's shock, Elfnien wants to question her. After two guards believe this is a trick and try to hurt Selipha, Elfnien turns and shouts in Carol's voice for them to fall back and leave Selipha alone. After looking into her memories (a technique unique to her thanks to Carol), she concludes she is on their side and the other users go to interrogate her. She calmly tells them that she was attracted to S.O.N.G. due to Hibiki's singing and asks if she can get a gear. Elfnien discovers she has a recorded database of Carol's technology and the mysterious Bavarian Illuminati. Serene attacks again, and Maria, Kirika, and Shirabe are dispatched and all activate their Ignite Modules. They knock her out and crush her Robe's amulet, and she is brought back into custody by S.O.N.G. A look over by Elfnien reveals she is an autoscorer that was implanted with Serena's genetic data. Episode 8 - Romance Blade Serene is unresponsive and restrained as Maria looks on, heartbroken. Tsubasa calmly reminds her she's not her real sister, but Maria says that's what pains her the most. In tears Maria begins humming Apple. Serene begins to hum along with her. The others discuss how they can give her free will again, and Elfnien suggests a memory transplant using Maria. Maria agrees, and prepares to have Elfnien clone some of her memories and give them to Serene using Selipha's data. As Maria looks into her head, she sees Serene's original form, an autoscorer named Tiki, who warns Maria about Kanade's ability and that they should not fight her again. The operation fails, and Maria is given a horrible headache. Noto fails a training session, panting, and Genjuro chides her for not fighting back against the attacking force, instead taking it's force on herself. She half-heartedly nods. Episode 9 - I Will Control The World In a flashback, the Bavarian Illuminati tries to recreate Kanade using bits of her DNA left on clothes. Kanade then kills Adam and takes over the minds of the Top Brass. She reconfigures Tiki into Serene. Episode 10 - We're A Barrier Noto is given her first solo mission. She stops an Atranach from destroying a preschool and brings it to the oil rig. But it starts cloning more of itself, being in a liquid element, and Noto screams for Chris to help her. Chris does arrive and Noto is devastated she couldn't do it on her own. Chris tells her she did great and she did one thing right-call for her senpai when she needed it. Noto reveals how she always takes the brunt of the attack for others, and never felt that she was worth dying for. Cagliostro interrupts the two, stating she's tired of fighting so much and asks for their relics. Chris says no, obviously, so Cagliostro tries to go back for reinforcements (ergo, Prelati). Noto catches her before she can leave, and the 3 start teleporting to random places in the city due to the scattering of teleportation pebbles. In frustration, Cagliostro freaks out and destroys several sections of the apartment block they're in, and tries to hit Noto, Chris blocking the blow. Noto asks her why she did that, and Chris said it's because she was worth it. Realizing she matters more than she thought, Noto attacks Cagliostro, pummeling her to the ground and knocking her out. Kanade interrupts the victory, in irritation that she managed to destroy one of her generals, and attempts to go for the kill. Tsubasa rushes in suddenly, one-on-one with Kanade. She manages to break her spear and has her sword to her neck. Episode 11 - God, Please Don't Let Me Die For Nothing Tsubasa declares that Kanade stop this facade, as she is tainting the real Kanade's legacy. Enraged, Dark Kanade asks what her predecessor ever did to gain such honor. Tsubasa battles her, telling her all the good deeds of Kanade and how she will never compare. Tsubasa is prepared to kill her, but Hibiki arrives and stops her, stating there could be another way. Kanade retreats, visibly injured. Angered, Tsubasa begins to argue with her friend, but the two reach an understanding and Tsubasa hugs Hibiki tightly. Later, after Cagliostro has been detained by SONG, she wakes up and informs SONG of the location of Kanade's base. She begs them to rescue Prelati and Saint-Germain. The users are dispatched and manage to save them after a hard battle. The injured Kanade, although at a disadvantage, just smiles smugly and suddenly goes into X-Drive mode, using saved up Phonic Gain from her time at the Illuminauti. The users watch in horror as she goes up to activate the Frontier Rod and gain the power of several relics forcibly. Episode 12 - If You Wish The group watch from satellites as she starts her plan, and rewires part of the Frontier ruins for her own gain. Chris suggests they all head into space to fight her, but Maria claims they would be at a huge disadvantage. The alchemist trio, rescued and in control of their own minds, decide to put aside their initial plan for the Symphogears in order to defeat Kanade together. The girls are given special support systems for their gears and robes with oxygen, but only enough to last a few hours. They arrive in space a few seconds too late, as Kanade activates the Frontier Rod and her relic fusion. Everyone watches in horror as she is filled with so much power she starts to fuse with the Phonic Gain. Kanade fires a relic-powered laser at the girls, but then see them awaken with their X-Drive. Asking how, Hibiki explains that the energy of their relics from Kanade's power fused with their gear and they were able to summon enough power to emit an X-Drive, and the Faust Robes are heavily amped up in power as well from the emitting radiation. They fight her, almost ending in a draw. Kanade uses alchemy to spread light screens across the world, broadcasting her and the others. She then points her lance at Hibiki and challenges her to a duel as the whole world watches. Episode 13 - In Song, We Unite-And Friendships Restored... Kanade asks Hibiki if she wishes to accept her challenge, and after a brief moment of thought she accepts. An epic clash begins, and reaches a breaking point when Kanade distracts Hibiki by pretending to 'revert' back to her original self. Hibiki is struck down by Kanade and she laughs, intending to kill her when Noto sings her Superb Song. Amplified by her X-Drive, she is able to cover Hibiki and herself in a red shield, unable to break. She entraps Kanade in one of the shields, falls, and prays for the users, seemingly dying, releasing Kanade. In anger Kanade screams and starts yelling for Hibiki to die, punching her into the atmosphere hard enough to break her out of her gear. Hibiki realizes Kanade is a ways away from the Frontier Rod, and Kanade will succumb to the overwhelming power of her relic. Hibiki tries to sing, but Kanade chokes her. She then hears everyone singing 'Winds of Axia', broadcasted by her alchemy intended for Hibiki's stage death. She lets go of Hibiki and screams for it to stop, and is consumed by the relic. Noto is revealed to be alive, but barely, and Chris flies all the way to the base while carrying her. Noto is saved just barely in time. Everyone attends the fallen Gungnir user's funeral, and the alchemist trio disappear leaving only a single note thanking the users for their rescue, while wondering exactly what to do now that their plan has been set back. In the end credits scene Noto is watching the rebuilding of the city and Chris stands beside her. Gallery Trailer Website SymphogearDXLogo.png Trivia *This is the first season that explores the users' personal beliefs. *The first episode was shown at a screening during a comic-con, and featured elements and deleted scene unavailable on the TV version. The deleted scenes can be seen on the BD. A day later it aired on television. *The last episode was featured on the last day of the comic-con, and was also airing live on television. A day later it aired as normal. *This is Minami Takayama's first time returning to Symphogear for a major role, as in G she was only a several second flashback, and said nothing in GX. *This was also Yui Horie's first time returning to Symphogear as a major role, playing Serene. NOTE: I do not own any of the images used here. Credit goes to the original creators. Thank you. Category:Series